Nightmare
by Devil's Final Cry
Summary: Nightmares between Ahsoka and Rex. First fanfic in awhile. Suck at summaries. Enjoy! Rated T for blood. Edit: Conclusion up!
1. Nightmare

**A/N: I also published this story on my deviantart account. I rarely do fan fictions or stories, cause I tend to get into them and I have a hard time ending them. But this story has an ending. sort of... Enjoy!**

Nightmare

Blood.

Everything was covered in dark red blood. Everything smelt like blood. The sun going down showed how red everything was. To her eyes, everything was covered in blood. And everything, _everyone _was dead. Everyone that she knew was dead.

Ahsoka looked at her hands, blood was dripping off her hands, off her finger tips. She dropped to her knees, not believing what's going on. She screams out loud, and starts to cry. She knows that crying won't comfort her, won't bring everything to life. But she just wanted to let it out.

"Gen...Ah...Ahsoka..." Ahsoka's head shoots up, when she hears her name. _There's a survivor! _She thought, as she got up and tried to find the voice. "Ahsoka..." The voice said again, fainter than before, but it sounded familiar. She ran, ran to the familiar voice, hoping that it wasn't true.

"REX!" She screamed as she saw him, sprawled across the ground. She fell to her knees, crawling towards him. She took his helmet off, so she could see the man that she loves, face. Rex was bleeding everywhere. Ahsoka tried to stop the bleeding. "It's going to be okay, Rex. Your going to be okay!" her tears came down harder, and then turned to sobs. She put Rex's head on her lap, stroking his head. Her tears hit his face.

Rex took the energy that he had left, to caress Ahsoka's face. "Ahsoka..."

"Shh...Don't talk...d-"

"I...love...you...Ah-" Rex's hand fell to the ground, and his body felt limp.

"No! Rex!" Ahsoka buried her face into his armor. "Don't leave me! Don't you dear leave me! Damn it! That's an order!" She knew he was gone, but didn't want to acknowledge it.

Ahsoka lifted her head, and caressed the lifeless body on her lap. She wiped the tears away, and looked at Rex's face. "I love you too, Rex, old boy." She kissed his cold lips.

Ahsoka's screams filled her whole room, probably filling the whole ship, but no one could hear her. She sat up in her bed, and hugged her knees, and buried her face into them, sobbing. Trying to tell herself that it was just a nightmare...

* * *

Captain Rex was finished ordering his troops to what to do for General Ahsoka's plan, before joining up with the General.

"Hello, Rex, old boy." Ahsoka said giving him a smile, before taking his hand. They knew it was against Jedi code, but they knew others who also going against the Jedi code. And they didn't care. They had met when Ahsoka was just a padawan. During those years, they spent a lot of time to get close to one another, and they ended up falling for each other.

When Ahsoka reached Jedi Knight, both of them thought it would be the end of their relationship, but Rex didn't want to end it, he wanted to be with Ahsoka. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to be her Knight in Shining Armor. Though there are times where its the other away around.

The two were walking in front of the clones, with some distance. They could here the comments from the other clones about them. Ahsoka laughed, oh did Rex love the way she laughed.

"Captain!" One of the clone troopers called out. Rex gave Ahsoka a sorrowful look through his helmet. Before he went to the clone trooper calling out, she kissed his helmet, then continued walking.

"What is it trooper?" Rex ordered, the clones noticed that he was upset that we wasn't walking with the General anymore.

"Sir, There's another path over here, and it may lead to the enemy's camp."

Rex thought about it for a minute. "Okay, take two other troopers to scout it out."

"Sir, yes, sir!" The trooper and two others took the other path, before returning to Ahsoka, Rex was getting a beeping from his hologram. It was Darth Sidious. Rex took a gulp, knowing what he was going to say.

"Captain Rex, execute Order 66." Then the hologram was out.

Rex put his hologram away, and looked towards Ahsoka. She was smelling the flowers of the planet, she turned toward Rex and smiled.

**A/N: Yup, you have to conclude your own ending. Please Review! :3 **


	2. Individuality

**A/N: Yes, I created another chapter to this story, after saying that you have to create your own conclusion. I suppose I'll type out the conclusion. But right now, I'll make you suffer with chapters! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for motivating me to make another chapter, Ashoka33. :D**

_"Captain Rex, execute Order 66." Then the hologram was out._

_Rex put his hologram away, and looked towards Ahsoka. She was smelling the flowers of the planet, she turned toward Rex and smiled._

Rex didn't know what to do. His mind was spinning on what to do, he wasn't sure if his brothers had heard the message or not. He honestly did not want to kill the Togruta, he known and loved. Yet, clones had to follow orders. It was how...what they were created for.

Sure, some of his brothers had betrayed the Republic, and sided with the Sith... _wait._ Rex thought. There was one brother who went awol. He had a family, away from war. _Why can't I be like him? Why can't I just take Ashoka and go to a planet without war, and raise a family? Why?_ But couldn't he? Isn't every clone different than the other? Just because they have the same genes, the same facial gene, doesn't mean that can't be different. Each clone has individuality, don't they?

"Sir...was that Darth Sidious?" His brother, Sam, just recently out of the "Clone School", asked. Giving Rex's heart a skip. He was so into his thought about Ashoka that he forgot where he was.

"Is everything all right over there?" Ashoka asked, sensing tension among the troopers.

"N-No...everything's fine, General." Rex said trying to calm his nerves, but how could he when he has no idea what to do?

"Sir?" Sam asked again, apparently Sam loathed the Republic, was Rex's opinion. Every time he saw Sam with a Jedi Knight, he would always be...what you wanna call it? Well, lets just say he had this look that he wanted to kill every Jedi.

"_What_ Soldier?" Rex asked, irritated.

"Well...I was wondering...if..." Sam heard his Captain's irritation.

"Wondering what? Wondering if the hologram was from Darth Sidious, giving me an order to execute Order 66? Then yes, yes it was. Now would you shut up? I'm still in charge of this group, so we'll execute that order when I feel it's ready. Is that understood, soldier?" Rex whispered, but put much anger into, making sure that the rookie knew what he was saying, and making sure that Ashoka couldn't hear them.

"Y-Yes sir!" Sam saluted and returned to the other soldiers.

Rex sighed. All of his brother's might share the same face, but they don't share the same heart.

**A/N: please Review, and tell me ANYTHING you like or dislike...just don't hurt my feelings, I'm sensitive. lol. Now I must think about what the next chapter will be... **


	3. Conclusion

**A/N: YAY! I got to the conclusion! Aren't you people proud of me? I'm proud. It's like the only story that I actually finished. Yes some characters might seem OC, because I'm not really sure how they would react to the situation. Anyways. Please Enjoy! **

"_Wondering what? Wondering if the hologram was from Darth Sidious, giving me an order to execute Order 66? Then yes, yes it was. Now would you shut up? I'm still in charge of this group, so we'll execute that order when I feel it's ready. Is that understood, soldier?" Rex whispered, but put much anger into, making sure that the rookie knew what he was saying, and making sure that Ashoka couldn't hear them. _

"_Y-Yes sir!" Sam saluted and returned to the other soldiers. _

_Rex sighed. All of his brother's might share the same face, but they don't share the same heart. _

Ahsoka and the clone troopers were taking a break, and waiting for the three troopers to come back, or radio them in about the path. The troopers were talking among themselves, while Ahsoka was doing some more checking up on the area.

"Really? He got the call, and he's not doing anything yet?" Spike asked Sam.

"Yup. He said that if he's still in charge, he will give out the order to execute order 66." Sam replied, as he checked his gun once again.

"But doesn't that make him, not obeying orders, by the boss?"

"Yup. So when Darth Sidious, doesn't get a reply on what happened, he'll probably think that we failed, or something's up...we have to do something."

"Like what?" Striker asked his brother.

"Like..."

* * *

Rex followed Ahsoka, without her realizing it. She was so absorb with scoping out the area, to make sure her troopers were safe, and so absorb to get this mission over with, and get home.

"Ahsoka..." Rex started, but stopped when Ahsoka jumpedm taking out her lightsaber and pointing it under Rex's throat. "Whoa! Easy there General!"

"Whoops. Sorry Rex, you scared me." She said turning off her lightsaber and putting it back on her waist. "And you know that I don't like surprises..."

"I know, but I thought you would have felt my presence or uneasiness through the force." Rex said as he took Ahsoka's hands, and brought them to his lips. Ahsoka blushed, she sat down on a log.

"Well, I was absorb in my work...and uneasiness? Rex, is everything okay?" She asked, very concerned about her lover. She caressed Rex's face. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Rex gulped, uneasy and unsure if he should tell her or not. _"You're supposed to tell the one you love everything and anything right? So why can't you tell her about the order?" _An angel of Rex said to his head.

"_No! Don't tell her! It's safe if you don't tell her! Don't tell her!" _The Devil of Rex said. The angel and devil began to bicker at each other. Rex shook his head, and put rested his head on his lap.

"Rex? You're starting to scare me."

Ahsoka's voice took the bickering away. He sighed, and lifted his head slightly tilting his head to see Ahsoka in the corner of his eye. "There...There's something I need to tell you, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka, probably thinking that Rex is about to break up with her, gulps, and answers: "Okay...you can tell me Rex. We can fix whatever it is...if it needs..you...know...fixing..." She smiled slightly.

Oh how much did Rex loved her sweet smile. He smiled back, then he frowned. He got up and and bent down in front of Ahsoka, taking her hands. Without looking at her eyes, he spoke.

* * *

"Ahsoka...please say something..." Rex said as Ahsoka stood there speechless and her mouth open.

"What am I supposed to say Rex?" She yelled, not caring who heard her or not. "You're telling me, that every single clone trooper out there, right now is killing every Jedi? Because every god damn trooper works for that asshole? Stop me if I'm wrong here, Rex."

Rex avoided her eyes, but then took a gulp and looked into them. "...No...your correct. But doesn't the fact, that I don't want to finish the order come to mind, Ahsoka?"

"It does, Rex, but what the hell are we supposed to do? You said that Sam and the other clones probably know about the order, and they could kill me! And you for going against your orders!" Ahsoka kicked a tree, making acorns fall down. "Ow..."

Rex sighed and swept away the acorn mess on her head. "Calm down, Ahsoka. I would do anything to protect you, and keep you safe, even if that means betraying my brothers." He said as he kissed the tip of her montrals.

She blushed. "Really?"

"Really." Rex cupped Ahoska's face and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rex, old boy." She smiled. "We have some visitors."

Ahsoka lit up her lightsaber, and Rex took his laser gun, he picked up his helmet, but didn't put it back on. The so called visitors were his brothers, seeing if Rex had killed the Jedi off all ready.

"What are you doing Captain? She's supposed to be dead!" Sam said pointing a finger at Ahsoka.

"Watch we're your pointing that finger of yours, soldier...you might lose it." Ahsoka said.

"And didn't I tell you, that I would execute the order when I felt like it's read?"

"It was an order from Darth Sidious! You can't object his orders!"

"I think I can." Rex said as he shot Sam. The other troopers took a few feet back and started shooting at them. Ahsoka blocked every laser, except for one, hitting Rex in the leg. Knowing that it wasn't that bad of an injury she didn't panic. Instead, she got fed up with the troopers shooting lasers at them. She used the force and threw boulders at them. Even though it was unmoral for her to do so, she thought it was the right thing to do, to protect the one she loves.

"Rex, you okay?" She said running and sliding to him.

"I'm fine, it was in the leg at least. You?"

Ahsoka looked at her body. "Just a few scrapes." She smiled. "Come on, lets go find some place were there's peace and no siths or clones..."

* * *

10 Years Later

"Lynit! Don't run with that!" Rex yelled after his four year old daughter was running around the house with something bad, if she were to press a certain button. "Mommy would be very upset."

Before Lynit could do anything, the object in her hand floated away from her. And landed in her mother's hands. "Hey! Mama! That's no fair!"

Ahsoka smiled. "It is too fair, Lynit. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Maybe when your a little bit older, I can let you have it."

"Really?" Lynit said jumping up and down, making her head tails swish about.

"We'll see..." Her mother said as she sat down with Rex. "Now go play with your older brothers."

"Okay! Cody! Heavy! Mommy says you have to play with me!" She said running outside. Rex and Ahsoka heard two groans, they laughed.

The house was quiet, with the murmurs of their children yelling in the background. There was peace. No war, no blood, no nightmares. It was like a dream come true. Ahsoka patted her grown stomach and leaned her head on Rex's shoulder. Rex kissed her head.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Rex, old boy."

* * *

**A/N: Crappy Ending? Good ending? What Review! And YAY for a HAPPY ENDING! **


End file.
